


Flower Crown

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Mabel has an idea and Wendy isn't keen on it. At first.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines, wenbel - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my sinfriends for inspiring me. B)

“C'mon Wendy! Pleeeeeaaaase??”

Wendy huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head away from the younger girl.

“I told you Mabel, no.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mabel shift a little, lip trembling a bit.

“But Wendy, it'll look sooooo pretty! I promise you'll love it!”

“Mabel, look,” she said, turning back to her as she uncrossed her arms and planted her hands on her hips. “I really, really don't think my hair's gonna look good like that. It's not you, okay? It's just me, dude.”

Mabel stared determinedly up at the older girl, Wendy staring back at her shorter counterpart, neither wavering for a solid minute.

Without warning, Mabel was on her tip-toes suddenly, lips pressed to Wendy's neck, arms pulling the taller girl down toward her. Wendy didn't resist, sighing as Mabel slid her lips up gently, pressing them just behind the lobe of her ear. With a nibble, Wendy felt her knees getting weak, wrapping her arms around Mabel to steady herself.

“Jesus, you're playin' dirty, starshine,” Wendy murmured, the sentence ending in a soft moan. She felt Mabel giggle a little, nibbling again, kissing softly, moving gently to bite at the lobe of her ear.

“C'mon, Wendy...please?” came the breathy plead in her ear. Wendy groaned this time, mostly out of exasperation and a bit out of arousal, before sighing heavily.

“Alright, alright, you win, jeeze.”

Instantly Mabel was pulling away, cheering and hopping around in triumph. Wendy watched, rolling her eyes but smiling despite the gesture.

“Alright! I'm telling you Wendy, you're gonna love this flower crown! It's gonna look great with your hair, I promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;3


End file.
